Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protection of electronic components of model vehicles and, more particularly, to forming watertight enclosures for housing electronic components of a model vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
Radio controlled model vehicles house sophisticated electronic components for receiving control input and for driving vehicle components. These radio controlled model vehicles are designed for outdoor use, exposing the vehicles to dirt and debris, as well as to water and other liquids from rain, dew, snow, and puddles. The electronic components housed within the mode vehicles must be protected from these harmful contaminants to prevent corrosion, electrical shorts, and other damage that exposure to the contaminants may cause.
Electronic components of radio controlled model vehicles are oftentimes secured to the chassis of the vehicle, and shielded from contaminants by a formed plastic cover. The chassis and cover may be effective at preventing large contaminants like pebbles and other debris from reaching the electronic components housed within. The chassis and cover are not effective, however, in preventing liquids from seeping into the areas within the housing and coming into contact with the electronic components of the radio controlled model vehicle. A need exists for a method and apparatus for protecting the electronic components of a radio controlled model vehicle from exposure to liquids during use.